


Take the Plunge

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice, Ice Swimming, Multi, Polyamory, Sauna, Snow, potential for freezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Jeff didn’t know how he got to this point. That was a lie; he did know. He couldn’t say no to his boyfriends. Especially Alexei, since they lived so far apart and didn’t get to see each other as often.





	Take the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12  
> Prompts:  
> Kent/Tater/Swoops  
> Snow  
> “You do this every year?”

Jeff didn’t know how he got to this point. That was a lie; he did know. He couldn’t say no to his boyfriends. Especially Alexei, since they lived so far apart and didn’t get to see each other as often. 

So, here he was, standing in snow on the edge of a pond that was frozen over enough that it would have been perfect for a game of shinny if not for the hole that had been busted through the thick layer of ice. And he was wearing nothing but a thick robe and loose shoes. 

“Come, quick or freeze. Better in water.” Then Alexei dropped his own robe, stepped from the shoes and ran across the ice to leap into the water. Kent was about five seconds behind him.

Jeff shivered once before following suit. Alexei was wrong. It was not better in the water at all. It felt like he was being stabbed all over with tiny needles.

Alexei grinned at him and then pulled himself from the water, pausing to help Lent and Jeff our as well, then they ran for the small sauna on the shore. 

Inside, Jeff and Kent tucked themselves against Alexei’s sides and he pulled them close. It felt like it took ages before he stopped shivering and regained feeling in his toes.

“You do this every year?”

He felt Alexei’s shrug. “Da. First time with company in long time. Better. Can have snowball fight next. Make snow angels.”

Honestly, now that he’d warmed up, and was cuddled close to his boyfriends, Jeff really didn’t like the idea of going back out in the snow. He caught Kent’s eye across Alexei’s chest and it seemed like Kent had the same idea. 

Jeff reached up and pulled Alexei’s face towards his own, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. He moved with Alexei as he tilted his head when Kent started kissing along his neck. Maybe they could convince Alexei to return to the cabin sooner rather than later. But for now, they weren’t in a hurry to brave the flakes that started to fall outside the sauna.


End file.
